


too much to be enough

by decidueye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Cafés, M/M, Polyamory, Stealth dating, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/decidueye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo pay Akaashi a visit from university, and Akaashi's suspicious of their motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much to be enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emphis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emphis).



> this was supposed to be gifted to [AJ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicjay) but i've had to use her old username. doing my part as a SASO 2015 team bokuakakuro member by (finally) contributing to the tag.

Keiji has no idea what they're doing there.

He's heard about the cat café that had opened recently - it had a good reputation, and Onoga had mentioned taking his girlfriend there a couple of weeks ago - but he never expected to go. Places like this aren't usually his scene, and the second he'd walked through the door he'd been able to confirm this. The walls are wood panelled, a range of shelves and boxes with cushions inside set up for cats to explore, and there are cute paintings and cat toys scattered around. The waitresses’ skirts are short; the waiters in suspenders, and everyone is smiling a little too much. It sets Keiji on edge.

Now, he issat at a table opposite Bokuto and Kuroo, a small tabby cat in his lap as they wait for their drinks. Bokuto's slouched, chin in his hands, and Kuroo pauses from where he's cooing over the three kittens he's managed to commandeer to nudge him in the ribs.

"Brighten up, will you?" he hisses, casting a meaningful glance towards Keiji. At least, it seems meaningful. Keiji isn't sure exactly what the meaning is supposed to be. Bokuto sighs heavily.

"I wanted to go to the owl café..." he mumbles for the fifth time. They'd both met Keiji after school, demanding he skip his cram session to go with them. He agreed, if only because it's been a while since they've had enough time off classes to come and see him, but he's already starting to regret it. "Akaashi would have preferred an owl café..."

"Don't bring me into this, Bokuto-san," Keiji is quick to say. "Isn't this place closer?"

"Exactly." Kuroo's response is triumphant, and he puts a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, shaking him gently. Keiji's eyes narrow as he observes the gesture; there's something different there, but he can't quite tell what. "Don't forget what we're doing here, man."

"And what is that?" Keiji asks, making Bokuto straighten abruptly. His eyes are wide - a little panicked - and really, this afternoon just keeps getting weirder.

"To catch up with you!" Bokuto replies, "It's been way too long, classes have been killing us, but I wanna hear what's been going on, Akaashi."

Ah. So that's it.

"Well, the preliminaries are over, but there's still some time before the Nationals...we didn't get through as easily as last year, of course, so we have a lot of training to do, but coach wants us to let the first years have a bit of a break before the really intensive practice begins. He doesn't want to scare them off - we're looking for fresh talent."

Bokuto nods enthusiastically, opening his mouth to reply, but then Kuroo's hand is on his knee and there it is again, that shift in dynamic that Keiji can't place. Kuroo's head inclines, and Bokuto shakes himself, giving an exasperated huff. "No, what's happening with you, Keiji?"

"Hm? Well, being captain is a little different -"

"Maybe we can hold off on the volleyball talk for now," Kuroo interjects, and Bokuto nods firmly. Keiji is nervous now; since when did Bokuto not want to hear about the team? Come to think of it, every time he'd spoken to either of them since they'd left for university, they'd given him a detailed rundown of exactly what was happening in the university leagues, but it hasn't so much as come up yet. Keiji knows they came to meet him straight from practice - they're wearing sneakers, and the axe they'd doused themselves with isn't quite enough to mask the smell of sweat he'd caught while sitting between them on the subway.

"...Fine," Keiji concedes eventually, though he's wary. "What do you want to talk about?"

Their drinks arrive and they flounder through a couple of basic topics for a while - school, his sister, his friends - before Keiji starts to feel as though he's being interrogated. He sips at his drink, nudging the tabby cat's face away from it when he sets it down on the table. By now, Bokuto's acquired a fat silver tortoiseshell, and even though Keiji's cautious, the picture he and Kuroo make, focusing a little too intently on his words with an army of cats at their fingertips, is enough to make Keiji laugh.

Bokuto brightens instantly at the sound, grinning across the table in return, and Keiji thinks yes, he’s missed this.

After a while, Kuroo goes to grab some menus from the counter, and Keiji realises they're here to stay. Conversation becomes easier when Keiji persuades them to stop focusing just on him, and they recount a few of their crazier university tales. Bokuto and Kuroo move almost in sync, now, trading laughter and exchanging casual touches that Keiji knows weren't there before. It's a little frightening; Keiji hadn't thought they could be anymore of a unit, but they always seem to make it their mission to surprise him.

Keiji isn't paying attention when they order, not really being that hungry, so they manage to surprise him again when dessert is delivered. It's just on one plate, a mountain of frozen red bean paste and three scoops of ice cream in different flavours, and there are three spoons.

"That's..."

"It's to share!" Bokuto says, handing Keiji a spoon. He takes it hesitantly, and Kuroo smiles, lifting one of the kittens that was pawing at his ankle onto his shoulder.

"Cute, right?" he asks, and Keiji isn't sure if he's talking about the desserts or himself. Either way, Keiji gives a short affirmation, taking some of the ice off the top of the mountain with his spoon and putting it into his mouth.

They make short work of the paste, with Kuroo and Bokuto's appetites large from extensive training, and then Keiji casts an eye over the ice cream, which is beginning to melt.

"Any flavour preferences?" he asks, and Kuroo holds up a hand to stop him with a deadpan stare.

"It's to _share_ ," Bokuto says again, squirming restlessly in his seat, and then suddenly he takes a spoonful of the grape ice cream and offers it to Keiji. The spoon hovers in the air across the table, Bokuto's hands gripping it tightly, and Keiji stares at it, a little confused.

Really, what is going on?

Bokuto jerks the spoon in the direction of Keiji's face, and it starts to slip, so Keiji shrugs, huffing slightly before leaning forward and taking the spoon in his mouth. From here, he can see that Kuroo's foot is angled against Bokuto's ankle, the kind of physical contact that Keiji knows anchors him. He lifts his eyes to meet Bokuto's, and Bokuto's staring at him with a look Keiji doesn't recognise. Keiji's not used to Bokuto being so unreadable, and when Bokuto licks his lips he leans back abruptly, swallowing the ice cream. The sweet taste spreads across his tongue, cold running down his throat, and he forces himself to break the eye contact.

Kuroo's always been unreadable to Keiji, and seeing him with that familiar, knowing smirk is almost comforting. If he can direct his suspicions his way, he doesn't have to think too much about why Bokuto needs Kuroo's assurance, and what the glimmer of something like hope he'd caught in Bokuto's eyes implies.

Bokuto feeds Kuroo a spoon as well, and the gesture seems a lot more comfortable between the two of them. Kuroo closes his eyes when he takes the ice cream into his mouth, humming contentedly, and Bokuto smiles at his reaction. Some of the ice cream drips onto Kuroo's lips when Bokuto pulls the spoon back, and before Kuroo can react Bokuto's reaching out with a thumb, wiping at the spot gently and then sucking on it. Kuroo watches him through hooded eyes, and Keiji watches them both, his mouth falling open in realisation.

"Ah," he utters barely audible, but Kuroo catches it. He looks at him with one eyebrow raised, and Keiji's breath stutters. He stands up, the tabby that had almost fallen asleep in his lap glaring up at him when she's forced to jump to the floor, and tugs on the hem of his shirt, announcing, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Kuroo and Bokuto wave him off, and then he's gone, striding quickly across the cafe until he finds the sign for the bathroom.

They're dating.

Keiji's expression in the mirror is odd. He's braced against the sink, and there's something tight in his own face. Of course, that's why things have been so strange today - they want to tell him. It's not surprising that Bokuto's nervous. He's probably making it into a bigger deal than it is, thinking that Keiji's going to react negatively.

He's not, though. They make sense as a couple. Keiji's always thought it, even when Bokuto had first introduced him to Kuroo as his 'bro'. They're a menacing combination, but that's what makes them so interesting to watch, and to be around.

Keiji grinds his teeth, wondering why he feels so bitter.

Splashing his face with water does a little to calm his nerves, and he takes a couple of deep breaths before going back out, a smile on his face that doesn't look too forced. Kuroo and Bokuto are both looking at him strangely, though, so he drops it quickly. The tabby cat has abandoned him, and Keiji huffs slightly - he'd gotten a little attached - but within seconds a waitress is holding a Siamese out for him to pet. He takes the cat from her gently, and she winks at him.

"Looks like you made an impression," Kuroo comments, and Keiji has enough time to blink, confused, before Bokuto's tugging on Kuroo's arm with a dismayed expression.

"Kuroo," he whines, and the fondness in Kuroo's eyes is impossible to miss now that Keiji's realised what's going in. It's even softer than usual, the kind of humouring that neither of them tended to cave to, and Keiji feels a pang of fondness of his own burst in his chest, for both of them, "Let's not talk about that."

"Fine, fine," Kuroo says, and leaves it at that. They divide the last of the ice cream between them as it melts, Bokuto trying to save it by putting too much in his mouth at once and shouting about  brain freeze, much to Keiji and Kuroo's dual chagrin. They exchange pained glances, but they're both smiling, allowing a little humour into the situation.

After that, Bokuto gets up to ask for a hot drink, and Keiji watches Kuroo watching Bokuto. His eyes follow Bokuto's back, half lidded, half smiling, and a quick glance towards the counter tells Keiji that yes, Kuroo is checking out Bokuto's ass. If they'd wanted to surprise him, they needed to work on being subtle.

He thinks about calling them out, getting it over with - it's not that big of a change after all, and the longer they wait the more dramatic it feels, like they're about to reveal that they're getting married. Still, when Kuroo shoots him a questioning look at his own, analytical stare, Keiji shakes his head in spite of himself.

For some reason, he wants to put it off. He's enjoying himself, the faint tension amongst them aside, and he can't help but feel like the atmosphere will be destroyed when they finally tell him.

They stay for a little longer, because Kuroo doesn't want to leave the cats. He pays for them all to get new drinks and begins naming them, ignoring the collars with pre-inscribed names attached to their neck. The army of kittens are named after a popular boyband, and Keiji takes great pleasure in pointing out that it's surprising Kuroo knows any of their names at all.

"One of their singles was good, okay?" Kuroo says, letting the teasing roll off him. "I'm not ashamed."

"Of course," Keiji hums, and then he's checking the time. Cram school would have finished about half an hour ago, and he hasn't texted his parents to say that he's going to be late. He has at least an hour before they get home from work, but he doesn't want to push it.

"I really should go..." he says, and Bokuto looks dismayed. Even Kuroo seems a little disappointed, his eager smile turning down slightly at the corner of his mouth. Keiji hurries to add, "You can stay if you want, though, I'm fine going home alone."

"No way, Akaashi!" Bokuto insists. "We've got to walk you home, it's part of the deal?"

"Deal?" Keiji questions, even as Kuroo kicks Bokuto sharply in the leg. Bokuto yelps, but he looks admonished - clearly he's messed up, here.

"Yeah, the deal of us treating you to something nice," Kuroo says, but it's weak, and Keiji knows that's not the full story. Do they really think he's going to take them telling him that they're dating so harshly? Why would he?

Kuroo whispers fond goodbyes to the cats, promising them he'll be back soon, while Bokuto scuffs at the floor muttering, "No way, next time we're going to the owl cafe," and Keiji's caught off guard again. Next time...but he must be referring to the next time he and Kuroo go on a date, without Keiji as the third wheel.

It hadn't really felt that way, though. Being able to watch the two of them interact so fluidly with each other had been a change, sure, but Keiji hadn't felt left out. Maybe it's because they're making a concentrated effort to include him, but he really feels a part of something special when he's with them.

It's unfounded, of course. If he's a part at all, it's the supportive best friend. He can get his own pleasure from observing them without having to intrude.  
  
Kuroo and Bokuto come up either side of him when they exit the cafe, Bokuto throwing an arm around Keiji's shoulders and Kuroo's snaking around his waist. He looks up at them both, unimpressed.

"You're not a gang," he says, "I'm not being blackmailed here."

Bokuto pouts, unusually affected by Keiji's words, and begins to retract his arm, but Kuroo's fingers move up Keiji's back to grab his wrist, holding it in place. The sensation - or the cold air after the warmth of the cafe - makes Keiji shiver, and neither of the other two miss it, shooting him smirks that defy explanation.

"Nah, we're just escorting you home," Kuroo says. "Like true gentlemen. Come to think of it, I've never been to your house, Akaashi. That's unfair, you've been to mine, like, five times now."

"I've only been twice," Bokuto interjects, speaking over Keiji's head, "It's huge, though. Wait 'til you see it."

"You're coming all the way?" Keiji asks, surprised. Bokuto's parents house is fairly nearby, but still another stop on the train. Kuroo's is miles away, but he supposed he could just go to Bokuto's, "I thought you'd just see me off on the train."

"No way, Akaashi," Bokuto sings, and the glimpse of insecurity Keiji had caught before has vanished. "We're on a mission."

" _What_ ," Keiji says emphatically, beginning to grow impatient, but then Kuroo's hand is on his hip again, pulling him until he stumbles slightly.

"Never you mind," Kuroo insists, and Keiji thinks he could scream. "It's not time yet."

They take up most of the street as they walk towards the station, Kuroo and Bokuto refusing to let Akaashi fall behind as they chat mindlessly about shows they've seen on TV. Keiji doesn't have much time for TV between volleyball and college prep, but they make sure he doesn't feel left out, filling him in on the details until he was laughing with them. Bokuto leads them through the train station, Kuroo at Keiji's back, and when they get on the crowded train they sandwich him between them, Keiji's face at Bokuto's chest. The train swerves and Kuroo falls forward, his nose bumping against the top of Keiji's head, and Keiji sighs as Kuroo mutters an apology.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Keiji says softly. He can tell they're babying him, and he's starting to feel like a child whose father is remarrying.

"Hm?" Bokuto asks, looking down at him. Keiji studies him for a moment. He's not sure that he's ever seen Bokuto from this angle, so close. Bokuto’s mouth is open in question, and Keiji can see his slight overbite, the thing that has him chewing on his lips when he’s restless. His eyes are open and earnest, but that’s not that much different from usual, unless he’s trying to act cool. It’s that that makes Keiji’s resolve waver, and he shakes his head, spending the rest of the train journey in silence, the warmth of Bokuto and Kuroo’s bodies seeping into him and making him itch.

It’s a short walk from their stop to his house, and this time Keiji walks ahead of them when Bokuto says he can’t remember the way. He calls back to them as they talk, pausing once to turn around when Kuroo tells a particularly bad joke, deadpan stare at the ready. It wavers, though, when he sees that Bokuto and Kuroo are holding hands, their fingers linked tightly together, Kuroo’s tanned skin contrasting with Bokuto’s own, slightly paler olive tones.

They catch him staring, and Bokuto flushes, pink spreading across his cheekbones to the corners of his eyes. Kuroo offers him a sheepish, expectant smile, and neither of them let go. They’re waiting for him to speak.

Keiji shrugs, turning around and continuing the walk home. Of course they’d decided to let him figure things out without actually saying anything. It makes things easier for them, if they’re not the ones that have to start the conversation.

Keiji opens his mouth to do so, but something in his chest twists. He’s not sure why, but he’s not quite ready yet. If they want him to do the hard work, they can wait for it.

Keiji’s lack of reaction seems to throw them both for a loop, and they rush to catch up with him, dragging them back into their conversation about some shounen manga Bokuto had lent Keiji a few months back. Keiji’s up to date with it, so he offers his opinion, but he chooses his responses carefully, keeping them short. He doesn’t want them to think that he’s angry, but if they start this conversation, Keiji’s not sure he’ll be able to finish it. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling, and he knows that any contribution he can offer will be too vague for Bokuto, and Kuroo will see right through him.

They stop outside the gate to Keiji’s house, and Keiji turns to face them. They’re still holding hands, but their arms are almost behind their back now, as if Keiji not being able to see it as clearly might make him think it’s not happening.

It’s kind of sweet, really, that they won’t just let go.

Kuroo makes impressed noises at the gate, clicking his tongue and saying “wow, Akaashi, I knew you had money but this is a _lot_ , man,” and Keiji shifts his weight, searching in his school bag for his keycard.

“Are you both going back to Bokuto-san’s, now?” he asks. It’s the politest way he can invite them in for coffee whilst making it clear he doesn’t want them to. Bokuto looks a little disappointed, but he doesn’t say anything, and Kuroo shrugs.

“Probably,” he says, finally letting go of Bokuto’s hand. He seems to have accepted that Keiji isn’t going to comment. He takes a step towards Keiji. “Did you have fun?”

The question seems loaded, and Keiji pauses to think. The entire afternoon was something of a rollercoaster, and he’s still not entirely sure what either of their aims are, but...he did. He feels as though he got to be a part of something special, even peripherally. Probably, that’s how he’s going to feel a lot of the time from now on, once he gets used to it.

Hopefully.

“Yes,” Keiji replies in the end, still cautious, and while Bokuto’s delighted expression isn’t surprising, the smile Kuroo breaks into has Keiji catching his breath. It’s broad, and almost relieved, and Keiji thinks that that smile has only been directed at him a few times in the years that they’ve known each other. Probably for the best, as Keiji’s heart stutters a little now, and he wasn’t sure that he could deal with that on a regular basis.

“I’m glad,” he says, and then suddenly Bokuto is at Keiji’s side, gripping his arm. Keiji’s senses go on high alert again, and he’s suddenly exhausted; these two are so much to keep up with.

“We should do this again sometime!” Bokuto says, thumb squeezing Keiji’s bicep, and Keiji frowns. Surely the trip had served it’s purpose? They didn’t need to spend time together in this context again, did they, now that the news had been broken gently to Keiji?

He would like to, though, so he nods. “Sure.”

Bokuto’s grip on Keiji’s arm tightens when he whoops, and then he’s looking at Kuroo, and Kuroo is stepping closer again, touching Keiji’s other arm with far more delicacy than Bokuto. Keiji watches, almost panicking as the pair exchange some kind of silent communication, and then Kuroo’s murmuring softly.

“Until next time, then.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both lean in, pressing lips to the corner of his mouth, and Keiji’s eyes widen in shock, breath stuttering as he opens his mouth to say something. His heart catches in his throat, and Bokuto and Kuroo pull away with matching, shit-eating grins. Keiji can’t do anything but stare as they wave and begin to walk away, once more interlocking their fingers.

Keiji leans against the gate for a second to catch his breath, mind racing as he tries to equate what just happened with the events of the day. He thumbs the corner of his mouth, and it’s then that he realises he’s smiling.

This is something that they’re definitely going to have to talk about, he thinks, but the idea of another date with Bokuto and Kuroo doesn’t seem so frightening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about poly ships on [tumblr](http://deciduice.tumblr.com)


End file.
